Ideia
by Anamateia
Summary: Ainda bem que ela estava lá para fazê-lo mudar de ideia. **Ligado ao Retorno** **Spoiler Alert capítulo 96**


**E aí, beleza?**

Eis uma fanfic que eu estava com muita vontade de escrever, aí fiquei pensando, porque escrever? Aí cheguei a conclusão, porque eu quero! Porra! Então está aí: A PRIMEIRA FANFIC ONDE O SENHOR STANLEY DICKINSON É O PROTAGONISTA! Pelo menos no fanfiction. =)

Alguns personagens são do anime lindo Beyblade, que não me pertence! Carter e Sayaka foram criados por mim! Então... don't touch them!

Dedicado a Xia M. que passou um dia difícil, então espero que isso te anime! Foi de coração.

Fanfic ligada ao Retorno, _spoiler alert_ para que ainda não leu o capítulo 96 – Conversas.

 **Ideia**

Um homem de bigode e cabelos pretos andava de um lado para o outro no corredor em frente a uma porta. Tinha uma feição preocupada, principalmente quando olhava para uma luz vermelha que estava acesa. Assim que a luz se apaga, um médico sai da sala e vai até o homem.

– Stanley Dickinson? – fala em um tom de voz sério.

– Como ela está, doutor? – pergunta preocupado.

– Sua esposa ficará bem. – continuava com um tom de voz sério. – Mas infelizmente, ela acabou perdendo o bebê.

– O quê? – fica abismado.

– Infelizmente, tenho mais uma má notícia. O útero dela foi afetado, sendo assim não poderá mais ter filhos. – ao ver a reação do Dickinson, o médico só finaliza. – Sinto muito, mas se quiser vê-la. – dá espaço para que o Dickinson encontrasse a esposa.

Assim que Dickinson entra, vê a esposa dopada, com uma aparência pálida e doente. Seu coração aperta, principalmente por saber da vontade que ela tinha de ser mãe.

– Sayaka. – acaricia o rosto da mulher, que acorda.

– Stanley... – diz cansada. – Como está nosso filho? – mesmo esgotada e com dores, sua primeira preocupação seria o bebê.

– Eu não sei como te dizer isso, mas infelizmente... – nem precisou terminar de falar, ele vê a esposa chorar. – diz em tom triste. – Eu me cuidei, fiz tudo o que o médico mandou. – diz em tom triste. – Eu sei que você queria muito um filho.

– Sayaka, por favor, me ouve. – segura com carinho a mão da esposa. – Eu te amo.

Sayaka até tenta se levantar, mas devido a fraqueza do corpo não consegue. Dickinson se aproxima e dá um leve beijo nos lábios da esposa.

– Vamos superar isso. – Dickinson consolava a mulher, que continuava chorando triste.

Meses depois, Sayaka estava na varanda sentada em uma cadeira. Ainda sentia-se triste, pois via que por mais que amasse Dickinson, não conseguiria realizar o sonho dele, que era ter uma família.

– Você está bem? – Dickinson pergunta a esposa.

– Estive pensando. – ela tinha uma feição séria. – Acho melhor nos divorciarmos.

– O que disse? – fica chocado ao ouvir a mulher.

– Eu não posso ter filhos. – sente as lágrimas escorrer pelo rosto.

– Sayaka, já conversamos. – fica em frente a mulher. – Quero ter filhos, mas quero você ao meu lado. – acaricia o rosto dela.

– Mas...

– Sayaka, tire isso da cabeça. Eu te amo! Já somos uma família, eu e você. É só isso que preciso. – acaricia o rosto da mulher.

– Eu te amo. – o abraça.

Dickinson olha para a esposa.

– Vamos jantar fora hoje. Assim você se distrai, relaxa, respira um pouco de ar fresco.

– Pode ser. – se levanta da cadeira.

– Vou esperar você se arrumar, aí vamos. – faz um último carinho no rosto dela, antes de entrar na casa.

– Me dê uma hora. – sorri para o marido.

– Até duas. – sorri de volta.

Depois de um jantar, não tão animado. Dickinson ainda sentia que a esposa estava triste. Assim que saíram do restaurante, não muitos metros a frente havia um grave acidente de carro.

– Oh meu deus. – Sayaka fica assustada.

– Precisamos chamar ajuda. – Dickinson para o carro e vai até o telefone público mais próximo.

Sayaka vai até um carro, onde estava uma mulher ferida no banco do passageiro, já no do motorista havia uma pessoa morta.

– Você está bem? – pergunta preocupada.

– Meu filho... – tentava respirar, mas uma peça de metal atravessada em seu abdômen a fazia perder muito sangue. – Ajude meu... – acaba desmaiando.

Sayaka olha no banco de trás e vê um bebê que chorava bastante, mal tinha seis meses de idade. Cuidadosamente tira o pequeno da cadeirinha e tenta acalmá-lo, até verifica se tinha algum ferimento.

– Moça. – tenta acordar a mulher no banco do passageiro, até para avisar que o menino estava bem. – Por favor, acorda.

Depois de algumas chacoalhadas, a mulher acorda.

– Ele... está bem? – sorri ao ver o menino.

– Está sim. – mostra o bebê, que estava mais calmo, para a mulher.

– Por favor... cuide dele... não deixe que o joguem em qualquer lugar... por favor. – a mulher suplicava.

– Você mesma vai cuidar dele. – tentava acalmar a pessoa. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

– Eu vou ficar bem... se ele... ficar... – estava ficando cada vez mais fraca. – Por favor...

– Eu prometo. – dá mais uma olhada no neném. – Ele é lindo, qual é o nome dele?

Apesar da fraqueza que sentia, ela sorriu ao ouvir o elogio ao filho.

– Carter... – dá uma ultima olhada no filho, antes de falecer.

A mulher percebe que a outra havia partido. Ela olha o pequeno em seus braços que dormia pacificamente.

– Você vai ficar bem.

Dickinson se aproxima e vê a esposa segurando alguma coisa.

– O que está segurando? – fica curioso ao ver.

– O filho dela. – diz com pesar.

– E ela está bem?

– Infelizmente não. – diz em um tom de voz triste. – Pelo jeito o moço era o pai.

– Já chamei ajuda. – olha o bebê nos braços da esposa. – Coitadinho. O que vai ser dele?

Por mais que soubesse que não tinha nenhuma ligação com o menino, Sayaka parecia não querer soltá-lo mais.

– Não sei, mas vamos garantir que ele fique bem. – deu uma ultima olhada no corpo da mãe dele. – Eu prometo que ele vai ficar bem.

Depois de algumas horas, Sayaka havia ficado com o menino o tempo todo, até chegar um casal, que procurava pelos acidentados, parecia ser parentes deles.

– Só ele sobreviveu? – pergunta um senhor japonês, para o casal que cuidava da criança.

– Sinto muito por sua perda. – Dickinson lamenta.

Ao contrário do que se espera, o homem olhou o garotinho com desprezo.

– Maldita hora em que ela quis fugir com aquele maldito estrangeiro. – bufa irritado.

– Desculpe me intrometer, mas não quer ver o menino? – Dickinson fica intrigado.

– Depois. – o homem vai até a mulher. – O que quer fazer?

A mulher com uma certa idade olhava para o garotinho no colo de Sayaka, mas não tinha uma feição feliz e sim de raiva.

– Vamos deixa-lo em uma casa de adoção. Já tive filhos, não preciso de um mestiço. – vai indo embora, mas não antes de Sayaka entrar na sua frente.

– Como é? Ele não é seu neto? Como pode jogá-lo assim? – fica irritada com a outra.

– Se está tão incomodada, fique com ele! – vai embora.

Dickinson fica assustado com a atitude da esposa, principalmente porque percebeu que ela havia se apegado ao bebê assim que o viu.

– Sayaka, acho melhor... – tenta conversar, até para que ela devolvesse o bebê para os responsáveis.

– Não, Stanley! – fica nervosa. – Não podemos deixa-lo, eles vão jogar ele como se fosse um nada.

O homem fica assustado, pois sabia que Sayaka não iria mudar de ideia.

– Se quiserem adotá-lo... – diz o homem, que parecia ser o avô do menino.

– O quê? – Dickinson pergunta assustado. – Adotar...?

– Posso organizar a papelada. – o homem se oferece, mais para se livrar daquela responsabilidade do que por gentileza. Até porque ele percebeu a empolgação da esposa do Dickinson.

– Eu não sei... – olha para a esposa. Dickinson mesmo não tinha intenção se adotar, principalmente para a época que viviam, que não era a mais amistosa, principalmente com estrangeiros.

Depois de algumas palavras, eles chegam a um acordo. Dickinson vai até sua esposa.

– Sayaka, eu conversei com ele e... – antes de dar a má notícia, a mulher o interrompe.

– Ele é muito lindinho. – dá o menino para o Dickinson, que o segura.

Dickinson olha para o menino, meio relutante, principalmente ao ter que falar com a esposa que não iria adotá-lo. Mas ao ver aquele par de olhos azuis claros olhando para ele de jeito inocente, sente seu coração aquecendo e até batendo mais forte.

– Oi. – Dickinson diz ao menino, que abre um sorriso para ele.

– Ele gostou de você. – Sayaka pousa a cabeça no ombro do marido.

Dickinson fica feliz ao ver o sorriso do bebê, logo em seguida olha para a esposa, que estava encantada. Sabia que teria que fazer alguma coisa.

 **\- X -**

Três anos depois...

Enquanto se encaminhava para casa, Dickinson sentia-se cansado e irritado, o dia no trabalho havia sido complicado. Cada minuto que passava no trânsito só aumentava sua irritação. Ele respira fundo, passa no mercado e em uma floricultura. Afinal, apesar do dia difícil não poderia descontar sua frustração na família.

Chega em casa cansado, sai do carro, pega chave e abre a porta, assim que entra. Ouve uma vozinha gritando.

– Papai, cuidado! – o pequeno grita em cima do sofá. – O chão tem lava.

Dickinson dá risada.

– E agora? – fica no tapete. – Como vou te dar um abraço?

O pequeno pula entre os sofás da sala, até sobe na mesa de centro. Vai pulando de móvel em móvel, até se aproximar do pai.

– Pula. – Assim que o menino salta, Dickinson o segura de maneira firme. – Tá ficando pesado ein? – abraça o filho.

– Quero fica grande quem nem você. – abraça o pai.

– Não, eu sou baixinho. – dá risada. – Você vai ficar bem mais alto.

– E agora? – o pequeno olha para o chão. – Como vamos ver a mamãe?

– Já sei! – olha animado para o menino. – O que apaga o fogo?

– Água!

– Bate aqui. – estende a mão para o pequeno como se fosse um _high-five._ Carter sorri e bate na mão do pai. – Poder mágico! – estende a mão no chão e faz um barulho como se fosse um jato da água. – Pronto!

– Viva! – o menino fala animado e abraça o pai carinhosamente. Dickinson sorri, pois apesar do dia difícil, só de ver o sorriso do filho o animava.

– Vamos ver sua mãe. – leva o menino até a cozinha, onde a mulher estava. – Oi. – a cumprimenta dando um beijo em seu rosto.

– Oi! Como foi seu dia? – Sayaka pergunta enquanto finalizava o jantar.

– Cansativo, mas tá tudo bem. – sorri, principalmente ao ver a mulher e o filho ali. – Pra você. – dá uma flor a Sayaka.

– Oh, obrigada. – dá um beijo no marido. – Vou colocar em um vaso.

– E esse pra você. – dá um chocolate para o menino.

– Oba! – já ia abrindo, mas é impedido pela mãe.

– Não! – pega o doce. – Só depois do jantar.

– Mãe... – fica triste.

– Só depois. – acaricia o rosto do filho. – Vai lavar as mãos.

Dickinson o coloca no chão.

– Tá. – diz desanimado, enquanto vai indo ao lavabo.

– Stanley, eu disse para não dar doces antes do jantar. Vai estragar o apetite dele.

– Tudo bem, eu prometo obedecer na próxima. – abraça a esposa. – Sabe que dia é hoje?

– Que dia? – ela pergunta intrigada.

– Faz três anos desde que o adotamos. – sorri para a mulher, mas ela o olha apreensiva.

– O que tem isso?

– Que se não fosse por você, teria cometido o maior erro da minha vida. – acaricia o rosto da esposa. – Obrigado, por ter me dado uma família linda.

Sayaka abraça Dickinson com força, logo em seguida deposita um beijo leve nos lábios.

– Eu te amo.

– Também te amo. – acaricia o rosto da esposa. Logo em seguida o menino volta para a cozinha.

– Vamos jantar. – a mulher vai até o pequeno e o pega no colo.

Dickinson olhava a cena. O sorriso da esposa somado ao do filho fez seu coração aquecer. Aquele menino preencheu um espaço que estava faltando naquela casa. Ele mesmo já não conseguia imaginar a casa sem o pequeno Carter, então agradeceu ao sorrir para a esposa. Pois graças a ela, ele havia mudado de ideia naquele dia.

 **Fim!**

E é isso, foi assim que Dickinson adota Carter, queria mesmo escrever mais esse pedaço. Não caberia no Retorno, então está aqui a one-shot! Espero que tenham gostado, mandem reviews! Beijos a todos e bye!

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros.


End file.
